


Pocky and Lemons

by OkaRyuuBi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Food Sex, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Intense, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaRyuuBi/pseuds/OkaRyuuBi
Summary: Husband! Katakuri x Shy! Wife! Reader.Just shy wife reader wanting to try the Pocky game and get some closeness  with her husband.





	Pocky and Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not seeing much of Katakuri x reader. And I was expecting someone would do the pocky game with him. Since you know... He loves sweets. Please comment. I love reading them
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it :)

You fumbled the pink box in your hands with the name 'Pocky' imprinted on it. 

Sitting in the house of your husband, Katakuri, who you were married to by 5 months. It was a typical arranged marriage; your kingdom was in desperate need for protection and your father leaves no choice but to make a deal with the Big Mom pirates. At first you were frighten when you were informed that Katakuri would be your husband. Ruthless and merciless was all you heard about him, but as time pass, he never did anything that you didn't want. Still, you being shy and him being a silent type of guy, there wasn't a strong bond. You can't even remember when the two of you last had a good conversation. He seems always busy.

And this is why you were here. There was game going on with this sweet treat and you planned to do it with your husband. You see it everywhere and you were soon intrigued to try it. _What would it feel like?_ _Is it really that fun?_ _Would you finally be able to kiss him?_ You blushed at the last question that popped in your mind. You may or may not have falling for him... Specially with small kind gestures like bringing you snacks, patting your head as a greeting or goodbye when he would go on a mission and other stuff. 'Geez! I haven't seen his face and here I am having a crush like a young teenage girl!', you sighed. But it's true that Katakuri won't show his whole face. At night he would still wear his scarf! It's like it's glued to his face. Yet you respected it. If he wanted privacy, then he can have it. That is why you also had a blindfold in your pocket. 

The sound of the door opening caught your attention as your husband walk in the room. Sensing that you wanted to say something, he ask. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um... I just... Well... I was wondering if you wanna to play pocky with me? If you have time that is.", you stuttered. You were surprised when he agreed and walked up to you. "So basically it's a two player game and each player should bite one end. Then the one who eats the most of it wins... I-I know you're uncomfortable showing your face so I got this.", you pulled a blindfold from your pocket. 

Katakuri let out a deep breath and replied, "Alright...". You smiled and with shaky hands, you didn't noticed that you tied in loosely. Black surrounds your vision, taking out a stick of pocky, you put the end in your mouth. Katakuri pulled down the scarf and bit the other end. 

The two of you started in a slow pace as your faces became closer and closer, until it was centimeters away. You can feel his warm breath and a blush forming on you cheeks. 'Should I stop? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.', you thought and stopped. Lips quivering as your shyness started to consume your whole being. 

Katakuri stared at your state. How innocent you look was enough to send his heart throb and have an urge claim of those lips of yours. He was silent, but he knew he has fallen for you since the day the both of you were married. Your presence somehow gave him peace he never knew existed and he treasure the small talks the two of you would had. But he knows that once you saw his mouth... You would see him in a different light. Yet, those lips were soft and tempting...

He took a quick glance on your blindfolded eyes. A quick kiss won't hurt. He just had to be careful about the fangs. He close in the gap and kissed you. You made a silent gasp and felt that he was about to pull away. Quickly, your body reacted on your own and your arms wrapped around his neck. He was surprised when you kissed back and pulled him closer. It didn't took too long to give into the temptation. 

'What in the world did I just did?!', you panicked, but it was forgotten when the kiss got deeper.

You gave him access and let his tongue enter your mouth. It was deep and filled with unspoken lust for each other. With the intensity of the kiss, the blindfold fell. Both of your eyes opened as he slowly pulled away. You can see who shock he was by hos eyes. You took notice on what your husband has been hiding from you for months. Mindlessly, your fingers traced his scars on each side. It drifted on his lips and finally, the fangs. Visibly he flinch from your touch. But your next words surprise him even more.

"You're so... Handsome. How can you hide this from me?", you smiled at him. The longingness was painted in your eyes as you stared back at him. 'It suites him', you thought as a comment. The next thing you know, you were having an intense make out session once again, but this time on the bed. 

His lips drifted from yours to your neck. Letting out a moan of pleasure as he found your sweet spot. "Katakuri...", his name flowed from your lips as sweet as sugar. After hearing this, Katakuri wanted more of it. His teeth nipped your skin in a gentle manner, leaving you squirming under him. Your fingers gripped his dark magenta hair as he goes lower. The clothes soon got in the way and he helped you undress. The cool wind blew on your sensitive nipples and lower lips. He took off his scarf, vest, boots and pants before finally removing his boxers. You stared in awe as you saw how big and hard he was just for you. "You won't even know how long I wanted to do this...", he said in a husky voice.

You can feel yourself getting excited and wet. He sat on his legs and played with your chest. His giant hands knead your breast and sucked on your nipples. His tongue would twirl your bud and did the same to the other one. When he was done he teased your inner thighs first. Your moans motivated him to do more. 

Your sweet juices flowed as Katakuri licked his lips. "Katakuri!", you shouted as you threw your head back in pleasure. He groaned when he finally tasted your honey. It's was addicting. 

"You're sweet... Give me more.", he demanded. His lips found your clit and his finger slipped into you. "Yes... Take everything you wanted!", you screamed and pushed him harder against you. You can feel yourself come undone and blushed when you heard him sucking your cum. "Please... More...", you begged.

Katakuri caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the pocky box that was left behind. With his long arm, he picked it up. "K-Katakuri? What are you doing?", you lifted your head to look at him confused as to why he took the box from earlier. "You wanted more. So I'll give you more.", he smirk as he took out a stick and puts slowly puts it into you. Your hands quickly shot up to grab whatever it is in reach, which is the sheets and let out a breathless moan at the weird sensations. With lustful eyes, Katakuri watch with amusement as the thrust the thin stick back and forth. Slowly, seeing how your walls gave an extra coating on the strawberry flavoured glaze. He soon added another one. Then another. Until all of it was being clenched by your pussy. The now empty box was soon forgotten again. 

"This is so embarrassing, yet so erotic", you sat up and your eyes can't stop look at area between your legs. One of his hands soon came into view to tease your clit again. "Do you like it?", he whispered as you look up to meet his eyes. "Y-Yes...", you shamelessly admitted. He smirked and kissed you once again. You only pulled away to moan as you felt yourself about to come again. Katakuri sensed this and immediately pushes you back lay on the bed once again. He thrust the sticks a few times before pulling it out slowly. You threw your head back in response and bit your lip.

He licked his lips as he see the bundle of sticks dripping with your slick and on to his hand. "I'll just eat this later... I have to make you mine first.", he lifted your hips to his lips and entered you with his tongue. Licking off the melted strawberry on your walls. "Katakuri! Please!", you cried as you came again. He smirked as he licked the excess off his lips and position himself in front of you. Feeling the head of his cock, you warned him. 

"Katakuri... Please be gentle...", this was the first time you guys being intimate with each other, which means this is your first time doing it. He leaned in to capture your lips and quickly entered you. Your nails found his back and made him groaned. You walls were tight around him, but he restrained himself and lets you adjust. After awhile, the pain dissolved into pleasure. You wrapped your legs around him to give him the signal. His thrust were slowly at first before going in a fast pace. You moaned in content at every snap of his hips and slaps of skin against skin filled the room. "Katakuri! I'm coming again!", you yelled as white filled your vision. Your suddenly release and tightness cause Katakuri to come as well. The warm liquid filled you up to the brim until you felt it leaking out. He laid down beside you to pull you on his chest, slowly pulling out. 

He gently patted your hair with a loving look on his eyes. "I love you.", he said. You smiled and replied, "I love you too, Katakuri."

And drifted off to sleep.

 

~Extended Ending~

You woke up at the sounds of something munching. You looked up and saw that your husband was casually eating on the pocky sticky covered by your juices. "K-Katakuri! W-What are you doing?!", you blushed. "I told you I'll eat it. I can't let it go to waste.", he replied as he goes back in enjoying the treat. "I didn't think you were serious!", you looked away in embarrassment. 

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss your head and slowly whispered into your ear.

"You taste so good... You better get ready. I can see that I will want more of these in the future.", before relaxing back down to eat the pocky.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please comment on what you think. Tell me if there are misspellings and stuff I need to improve. 
> 
> I need to know if its good. If it's good, I might write more Katakuri x reader fanfics.


End file.
